theventurecofandomcom-20200214-history
Shadows Over Khaz Modan
Shadows over Khaz Modan was an RP-PVP event on the server. It was initiated on 28 August 2007 by Faquarl and Gorfrunch of the Blacktooth Grin guild and was designed to reinvigorate World RP-PVP on the server. The campaign told the story of the Blacktooth Grin’s attack on the Dwarves of Ironforge through both RP posts on the official realm forums and world RP-PVP in-game. The transcription to follow on this page was taken from WoWWiki. Credit belongs to the original transcriber. The Campaign Aerie Peak The campaign began with a post on the realm forum on 28 August 2007. The Blacktooth Grin invaded the Troll village of Revantusk. The following night, the Grin commenced a world RP-PVP attack from Revantusk. The Grin proceeded to attack the Dwarf village of Aerie Peak (which was also the current home of the Alliance guild, Midnight Reveries). The attack resulted in a counterattack on Revantusk village by the Reveries. The town was ransacked by the Reveries, but rather than defending the village, the Blacktooth Grin sat outside on the overlook cliffs and waited to engage the Reveries in battle on their return to Aerie Peak. Expanding Their Territory On the 30th of August, the Grin again posted on the forums of their take over of Thorium Point. This was followed by another world RP-PVP event wherein the Grin laid siege to the Keep of Stromgarde. The attack was intended only to batter the Alliance guild Keepers of Stromgarde into submission, however, the unexpected arrival of the Alliance guild Imperium, caused the battle to take on epic proportions. As the battle raged throughout the Arathi highlands, two of the leaders of Imperium, Impy and Recruiter were mercilessly camped by the Blacktooth Grin. The Grin then left the field and flew to Brill for a celebration. Imperium was bloodied and angered and replied by attacking into Hillsbrad, Silverpine and even Brill itself. The Grin, drunk and partying in Brill were caught by the surprise attack but quickly regrouped in front of the gates of Undercity where the Imperium forces were again routed. The next day, the Blacktooth Grin invaded Thrall’s outlying territories of the Searing Gorge and the Badlands in the Eastern Kingdoms. Taking over the town of Kargath was strategically important to the upcoming battle against the dwarves of Ironforge as well as a blow to the Peacechief himself. Menethil On September 3, the Grin attacked Menethil Harbor with half of their usual number. The raid was blunted due not only to the lack of troops but confusion about the raid objectives. The following day’s raid of Menethil was more successful. With the Grin at full-strength, Gorfrunch led his troops to the roof of the Keep where they stayed slaughtering Alliance for hours. It took the combined forces of the Midnight Reveries and various other Alliance guilds to push them off. When they did, the Grin formed ranks and marched out the gates of Menethil killing guards and leaving the Alliance confused and battered. Revenge of the Reveries For the next week, the Grin patrolled the borders of their new holdings; the Burning Steppes, Searing Gorge, and Badlands. Wholesale killings of any Alliance in the area was the norm. One notable exception occurred on September 5th. A few patrolling Grin spotted an advance party of Midnight Reveries near Kargath. After killing them, MR brought in reinforcements which outnumbered the small patrol. In the ensuing battle, Kargath was temporarily lost to the Reveries and the Grin were forced to attack other locations to relieve the besieged township. On the 12th of September, the Blacktooth Grin gathered again in Kargath to storm the town of Thelsammar in Loch Modan. With no Alliance close by to come to its aid, the town was quickly sacked and put to the torch. Not having enough, the Grin marched to Kharanos, which finally brought Alliance defenders down from Ironforge to relieve the populace from the Grin onslaught. Ironforge The campaign culminated in three days of assault on Ironforge, the 14th, 15th, and 16th of September. The first two days saw the Grin forces making pushes against the gates of Ironforge. These attacks were designed to draw out the Alliance and divert them from the real attack which was to occur on the third day. On the third and final day, three separate raid groups were formed including some of the biggest guilds. In addition to the Blacktooth Grin, the Grunts, Suncrown, Venom, and some members of Dawning Affinity, Glory, Senjin Village People were present. A diversion was planned at the gates while the main force was summoned near the hall of the Dwarven King. While the summons were underway, two Forsaken Horde members led a handful of civilians to the area the where the forces of the Grin were summoning, causing dozens of guards to charge into the midst of the unprepared Horde. The Attacking force tried to regroup but The Alliance responded quickly and in numbers to the attack. After a fierce battle led by Magni Bronzebeard himself, the Horde forces were ultimately repulsed. Aftermath After the Battle for Ironforge the Blacktooth Grin sat defeated. In the chaos the order was given for the retreat. What was left of the Grin scattered as they had been trained to do from the many battles beforehand. The Warchief and his most loyal guard stood their ground outside of Ironforge and continued fighting as the alliance forces surrounded them. When the tattered Grin had regrouped at Taugrek's Stand, there was no Warchief to greet them. A group of rogues were sent into Ironforge to reclaim the Warchief's body but it was never found. To this day there has been no sign of the Warchief of the Grin, and the Grin now fight under other banners, but their teeth are still missing. See Also *Forum Transcription of 'Shadows Over Khaz Modan'